uncannys_creationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kay-ti
'Appearance' Height: A full head shorter than the average mobian. Build: Slender but toned underneath. Main color: White. Markings: Red hands, feet and tips of her dreads. Skin color: Peach muzzle and stomach. Hair color and style: Few dreads hang straight down and a few spike up on her head. Eye color: Red small pupils. Other noticeable features: *'Scar' - Has a small on her cheek. *'Cybernetics' - Her spine and tail are cybernetic. Her tail is build in such a way that it helps balance as well as function as a weapon and storage. She also has a cracked cybernetic eye on the right. Clothing: Wears a skin tight dark red body suit without sleeves. Over it she wears a tan jacket and a tan belt around her waist. She wears knee high boots with tan trim and steel noses. She also wears tan gloves with a band on each wrist. The Left wristband holds a small communication device. Finally she wears a metal headband that helps to aid with keeping her dreads out of her face as well as to hold her eyepatch in place. 'Personality' Likes: *Being alone. *Being able to do as she pleases. *Being in control. Dislikes: *Everybody *Being told what to do by somebody of a lower rank. *Idiots. *The Bat demi-legion. *Supernatural entities. *Showing emotions besides pissed and angry. Favorite food: '''Water. '''Favorite drink: '''Bread. Just plain bread. '''Favorite color: '''Red. '''Personality: *Snarky. *Angry. *Bitter. *Harsh. *Confident. *Loner. *Short temper. *Headstrong. *Severe trust issues. *Aggresive. *Distant. 'Abilities and skills' Strengths: *Very high agility with her movement. *Very good at stealth as it is her speciality. She is able to sneak by without a single sound. *Her size is in her favor as it makes her a harder target to hit. *A lot stronger than she looks. Weaknesses: *Unable to function in a team formation. *Doesn't really talk, just attacks if she has to. *0 people skills. *Doesn't know how to deal with supernatural stuff and those with propper powers. *If her cybernetics are shorted out she wont be able to move at all anymore as well as most of her vitals no longer recieving impulses from the brain and thus shutting down. Skills: *Hand-to-hand combat. *Melee fighting. *Ranged fighting. *Stealth. 'History' *Kay-ti was the middle born child to her parents. *Mostly stayed near her brother most of her childhood as both parents were nearly always bussy and working. *Turns out her mother had a bastard child from a diffrent father after Kay-ti was born. *The younger sibling getting adopted into the family by her father. *Kay often being found training with her older brother or father in their skills. *Showed great affinity to stealth early on. *Enrolled into training as a soldier at 10. *Pretty much a prodigy at stealth and thus gradutates at the age of 16. *Was gifted a cybernetic eye as graduation gift. *Her parents were recruited for a mission but never returned. Their bodies found as the smoke and dust settled. *Her brother and half-sister decided to sneak off to find out what happened to their parents but never returned leaving Kay all alone. *Dealt with this pretty badly but tried to keep her chin up and focussed on her missions with her platoon. *One mission, at the age of 20, takes a turn for the worsed as she was blasted upwards by an explosion, this send her flying. *Landed rather bad and broke her back in progress. *Was left as good as paralyzed in place, struggling to even breath, *Was stabelized by a field medic and rushed back to base where she recieved a cybernetic spine to get her back up to health with all the risks included. *Slowly fought to revalidate without any help without a single person visiting her. *That being to trigger for her to slowly turn into a bitter person as she was cast in solituade. *Took a good 3 years for her to get back to full strenght and back to work. *Declined ever working with everybody ever again and instead being a solo worker. *During one mission alone her eye got shattered and she refused to get it fixed, deeming it but a fracture of her past, best left broken and useless. *Ended up with a group of legionairs on the floating island. *Infection arc happens. *Gets attacked and violated by a Pravus-possesed Malus. *This led to a pregnancy during which she stressed enough to nearly misscarry the child. *Though to be sure, they removed the child and put it in an incubator. *Absolutely furios at this as the child was nothing to her but a reminder of what happened. *Casually flips her shit and shots the child. *Sleeping shedule starts to suffer as she is plagued by night-terrors. *Lotsa bad shit goes down at the base in regards to the supernatural. *Child is brought back to life and terrorizes the living shit out of her. *Duke makes an ATTEMPT to help which only pisses the child off more. *Has multiple mental break downs under his tyrany. *Snaps and lures him out into the forest where she attempts to murder him. *Is fighting a losing battle only to get helped as the child is pulled away and promptly thrown off the island. *Baffled by this, mostly upon finding out it was Henk. *Attacks him out of a force of habbit. *Gets her butt kicked and goes back to base to calm down. *Which she fails at and heads back to get revenge. *Revenge turns into fighting, fighting turns into struggles, struggles turn into angry kiss. *Yeah quite attracted to him in that 'hate/love' kind of way. *Apparantly somebody saw them though and tattled. *Absolutely furious about this and trying to lowkey figure out who it was that cared to invade her privacy like that. *Very heavily starts considering leaving the legion thanks to it. 'Relationships' 'Family' 'Positive Relations' 'Negative Relations' Gallery Kayti 2013.png|Kay's design in 2013 Kay 2014.png|Kay's design in 2014 Trivia *Name is pronounced as Katie *Most bitter legionair ever. * Category:Echidna Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Category:Alive Category:DEL